championess_crownfandomcom-20200215-history
Thy Kingdoms Come
'Thy Kingdoms Come '''is the twenty-second episode of Season 2 and the forty-sixty episode of ''Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam. Summary Everyone in Yo Shi Nam is all set for the World Culture Fest now that William and his group are driven out due to the powerful Moonstone Charm, and Veranda hopes to see old friends while meeting new ones, too. Plot The episode begins with a servant boy rushing to find Veranda at the Old Black Tower when along the way, he passes by some people, who are going out of the tower and into the village because they are preparing a big event and about to welcome royals from almost around the world now that William and his friends are gone for now. The boy finds Veranda, who is with Kate, and gives her a speech for an announcer and also gives the girls some papayas he picked from the gardens. Cast * E.M.E.R.A.L.D. as Princess Veranda * Peyton Nyguen as Prince Van * Lillie Panisara as Kate Ming * Tomdee Somwan as Joe * Isaac Wycliffe as Duke Devon * Eric Lanz as the announcer * Janet Neville as Princess Lauren * Robin Jake Hessen as Prince Lavelle * Amanda Nathanson as Queen Bijou * Gregory Park as King Moon-Jye * Dominic Bailey as Prince Jab * Ivy Weekes as Crown Princess Jawahir * Chris Munck as King Konstantin * Aileen Phipps as Queen Franziska * Richard Hartman as Prince Tobias * Susie Hall as Princess Annika * Geoffrey Singh as King Madhavaditya * Zachie Besson as Prince Kabir * Eva Robinson as Princess Eesha * Helena Castillo as Queen Augustina * Piper Ebsen as Princess Milagros * Jason Rumi as Czar Vasily * Chrystal Erickson as Czarina Lubov * Kendall Lawther as Princess Natasha * Kenny Rodens as Akoni * Adrian Orion as Kobby * Mick Gilbertson as a servant boy (Sim) Song * Welcome All (by Veranda) Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here * The episode’s title is a play on the Bible line Thy Kingdom Come. * This episode is continued from Battle of the Charms. * Queen Bijou, Crown Princess Jawahir, and others make their debut in this episode. * Veranda meets Princesses Annika, Eesha, Milagros, and Natasha in this episode. ** She also meets Crown Princess Jawahir in person for the first time. * Van meets Princes Tobias and Kabir, who make friends with him and Prince Jab, who makes his third appearance, in this episode. * Adrain Orion, runner-up to Luke Monroe in the 45th annual Blunder Games, guest stars as Kobby from the Kingdom of Accra in this episode. * Prince Lavelle, Princess Lauren, Prince Jab, and King Moon-Jye all make their returning appearances in this episode. * The Maiden Quest Club is formed at the end of the episode. * This episode teaches you not to let people get under your skin. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here 'Veranda (Narrating): '''Thy Kingdoms Come. (A servant boy is seen rushing to find Veranda at the Old Black Tower.) '''The servant, named Sim: ' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2